


Straight (With One Exception)

by KaRaEa



Series: Pornstar 'Verse [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU - Porn industry, Angst, Bruce is not a good foster parent, Closeted Characters, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but also fluff of the asshole variety, mentions of not nice situations in the past with violence and possibly sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaRaEa/pseuds/KaRaEa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd is a gay for pay porn star with a stack of unpaid medical bills and a past that could have ruined his career. Enter Dick Grayson, a face from the past come onto the gay for pay scene while happily living with his girlfriend Talia. Well, Jason has made much more questionable life choices for money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight (With One Exception)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetsGankIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGankIt/gifts).



> I am going a great deal off second hand knowledge of the characters and headcanons and kinks for the giftee. Also, written after a 12 hr nightshift and with very little knowledge of the porn industry. Point out errors and I will fix them. Please forgive any butchering and just enjoy the nearly 4k of porn.

Jason laced his sneakers with clumsy fingers. Tough day. Two movies in twelve hours. He’d only ever done that once before and he’d sworn then he wouldn’t do it again. But he never could say no to money. Not these days.

He rolled his shoulders and stood, checking his phone quickly before grabbing his bag and practically running for the exit. He didn’t want to get caught there when they started going over the footage or he’d likely get roped in for another few cuts. He knew the scars had faced the camera a couple of times. They’d just have to edit them out post production, he needed sleep and fluids. Probably not in that order. Probably.

“Jay!”

Crap. So close.

“Jay, wait up. We got another movie tomorrow,” Harley called. She’d got out of the job years ago, but she liked to stick around the industry, watch guys go through what she did. But god help anyone if they really hurt one of her boys. Even the boss couldn’t deal with her then. Part sadism, part protectiveness. Contradiction enough to confuse even herself at times. “You’ll like this one, I promise.”

There were days he almost liked Harley. Today was not one of those days. “I need a break, today was intense,” Jason argued half-heartedly. If Harley was saying he’d like it, it meant high pay for vanilla. No way he could turn that down.

“It’s a newbie,” Harley blurted enthusiastically, eyes already lighting up with vindictive glee. “He’s done a few on the hetero scene, but he wouldn’t do the kinky stuff so he needed something with a better pay grade.”

Jason pretended to consider. He’d been right. Breaking in a newbie was always high paid, often vanilla. The powers that be liked the cherry popping vids to appeal to a large audience instead of a specialized one, as once a first time was gone you couldn’t get it back. It would be an easy day. He’d likely be topping. Less focus on him than usual as it’d focus on the new guy. “How much?”

“Double,” Harley clapped her hands, “He’s a pretty one, too.” She tracked the thoughts across his face and clapped again, “Told you you’d like it. Be here at 9 am. He’ll take that long to fluff up. From what I hear he really is straight.”

That was a little more unusual. Despite the branding, most of the guys on the team were somewhere closer to the middle of the Kinsey scale, Jason being one of them. Hell, at least one was straight up gay. Some were married to women, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still get it up for another guy. Still, wouldn’t be the first.

“I didn’t say I’d do it,” It was a token protest and they both knew it.

Harley grinned and batted her eyes, chucking a contract on a clipboard at him and sauntering off.

Standard contract. Nothing unexpected. Didn’t mean the director wouldn’t pull something dodgy out of his ass while filming but it did mean it was less likely he’d be doing anything nasty. He signed it and left it with reception on his way out.

*

The next day he could barely drag himself out of bed. He ached, he had a dehydration headache and his stomach was rolling from skipped meals yesterday. The last thing he wanted to do was go to work.

The red edged envelope  containing yet another demand for overdue medical bills through the letterbox while he drank his coffee was the only thing motivating him as he dragged himself outside and jogged to the studio.

The set was pretty normal, TV set to some random sports game, beers on the coffee table, wide couch. Probably a typically ‘bros getting handsy on the couch, decide to help a brother out’. God, he knew it wasn’t gonna be Shakespeare but the storylines got old fast.

Harley was nowhere to be seen, which meant she was either gleefully tormenting the new guy, or they had really bad luck with the director and she was hanging all over her twisted buddy. He really hoped it was the former. Jack’s nickname wasn’t because he was funny. He liked to mess with the scripts to ridiculous degrees, usually adding un-negotiated kinks. The nickname came when a few many stars had asked him what the hell he’d lied for, why he’d added something from their hard no’s without warning, and he’d told them to get a sense of humor. They’d called him the Joker and he’d taken to the name with a grin and a laugh.

Jason shook himself out of his pessimism and went to take a quick shower, beat it a little before he was needed on set. He didn’t like the fluffers, the matter of fact way they swallowed his cock down then went right back to texting their lovers and moms. Not that he was one to talk. He was so good at faking straight ‘cause he tended to look less than enthralled on set, always dispassionately pulling up his pants and walking out at the end of the day’s shooting, not a backward glance for his co-star or co-stars.

He may have liked guys in his personal time but that didn’t mean he was any less in it for the money than the rest of them.

Sure enough, the script that was handed to him was full to ridiculousness of the word ‘bro’ and one of the first lines was “so she cut you off, huh?” followed by several lines about blue balls. He rolled his eyes and sat down to wait for the new guy.

Harley came stomping over a moment later rolling her eyes hard enough that it had to hurt. “Newbie’s having problems getting full mast.”

Jason stared at her. He waited a moment past her fake impatience turning real before standing. “I guess I’ll go help out.” The new guys sometimes needed a moment to ‘no homo’ with their co-star. Ensure that hardcore anal sex with another dude wasn’t somehow misconstrued as being gay. Others needed to get a little familiar before they felt comfortable. After all, there were people in the world that felt weird having sex with strangers.

She beamed at him, looking a little deranged and patted his shoulder a little too hard as she walked past.

Jason pushed open the dressing room door just as a highly frustrated fluffer came storming out, nearly bumping into her before he corrected, twisting to the side. He shook his head and stepped further in, catching the first glimpse of his co-star for the day.

One millisecond of eye contact in the mirror and his heart stopped.

“Jason?” Dick nearly whispered, throat audibly dry with shock and horror.

Jason closed his eyes. He should have known this job was too good to be true. He glared at the script in his hand, flipping the page over and scanning until he found it. Not just bros. Brothers. They knew. They fucking knew. He took a deep breath and let the steely resolve he’d summoned on command since his first day in physio overtake him. It was fine. Foster brothers weren’t illegal. They’d barely even known each other before Dick left anyway. It was fine. “Heard you were having some problems getting ready.”

Dick swallowed and avoided his eye. “It’s my first time doing…”

Jason didn’t take mercy, he waited for the rest of the sentence.

“…Stuff with another guy. Even if it’s just porn.” Another hard swallow. “I didn’t know it would be you.”

“Yeah, they kept that one pretty close their chests,” Jason said bitterly. He looked over his former foster brother. “I should probably gloat. Say something like ‘oh how the mighty have fallen’.”

Dick flinched. “But?”

“But. I really need to get this show on the road so I can get paid already,” Jason answered. He stepped forward, spinning Dick in his chair and dropping to his knees. “You gonna back out or you good with this?”

Dick studied the ceiling. “I can’t back out.”

Jason nodded and reached into Dick’s open pants. He didn’t bother with gentleness. From what he remembered of Talia she didn’t seem the type for a whole lot of tender caresses. He didn’t want to contemplate whether Bruce had ever done this or whether that was confined to heated stares while Dick got dressed and the thousand unflattering comparisons Jason heard when he misbehaved or tried to dress up for school dances.

He worked thanklessly for a full minute before huffing a sigh and looking up, stilling his hand. “What can I do to make this work?”

Dick hesitated. He schooled his features and muttered a, “Nothing.” But Jason saw the hesitation.

“C’mon. Tell me. Both our paychecks depend on us being out there in less than five minutes,” Jason coaxed, nothing particularly tempting in his tone, trusting the cold hard truth of money to do the job for him.

Dick rubbed a hand through his hair. “Maybe… Maybe if you pretended you actually wanted this. That we weren’t… You know.”

Jason refrained from rolling his eyes. A lot of guys got off on being wanted, Dick wouldn’t be the first he’d done this for. Instead he rose slowly, hands on Dick’s knees, body sliding up between his legs, eyes never leaving Dick’s. He stopped just a couple of inches below Dick’s face, tilting up his chin and licking his lips. He hovered there until Dick’s gaze was locked on his mouth, then painstakingly slowly he leaned up to kiss him. Again, he didn’t bother being gentle, mouth slow but firm, one hand coming up to tug Dick down by the hair. He felt a twitch against his stomach when he tugged, so he tightened his grip, groaning quietly into Dick’s mouth. He broke the kiss to suck at Dick’s collar bone were it was revealed by his open top button. He slid his mouth off with a popping sound and nuzzled into his neck, breathing hotly and undulating his body so it pressed against Dick. “Thought I’d never see you again,” He murmured, biting Dick’s earlobe. “Thought about this so much. Knew you’d never want it, want me. God, I wanted you. I saw you sitting here and I knew I’d finally get you all to myself. So fucking hot sat here looking like a fucking nervous wreck, like you wanted to be good for me. Do you wanna be good for me, Dick? You gonna make all those teenaged wet dreams come true?”

Dick shivered and there was definitely an improvement down below.

“Can you still bend like you used to? I could bend you in half, fuck you good and deep and never stop tasting you,” He continued, hand not in Dick’s hair trailing over his hardening cock. “I bet you fucking can, can’t you? Probably wrap your legs around your head if I told you to. Maybe wrap them around my neck, keep me where you want me. Can you do that? Shall we find out?”

“Jay…Jason…” Dick gasped. He reached for Jason’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “Be good for you. Make it good for you.”

“Yeah? You gonna look after me, Dick?”

“Fuck! Yeah. Yeah, I’m gonna…” Dick grabbed Jason’s wrist, painfully tight, stopping him from jacking him off. “I’m… I’m good. I’m good.” He gasped for breath, eyes scrunched shut. “We should…”

“Yeah.” Jason stood and stretched, rotating his wrist and turning to leave. Sure Dick wouldn’t be too far behind now.

He was just flipping through the script again. It didn’t much matter. He never memorized them, it was more of a guideline anyway, the job was really more improv oriented. Stick to the scenario, cum when told, and no one would give a fuck if he said every line wrong.

Dick appeared a scant few seconds later, looking flushed and a little dazed. He took his place as instructed and clenched his fists while waiting for a call to action.

Jason sat down next to him, relaxing back against the couch, arms spread out along the back, one hand just tickling Dick’s arm.

The last crew member gave the all clear and the scene started.

Dick, ever the good boy, had memorized his lines perfectly and acted them out with all the sincerity he could muster. Jason purposely got a few lines wrong just to throw him off.

They made a few awkward fumbles around the dialogue, skipping a few of the ‘motivations’ the characters had, but no one called cut.

Dick blushed ever so faintly when his character gave Jason’s a full head to toe, but very nearly pulled off the accompanying leer. “You gonna help a brother out or should I take care of the problem myself?”

Jason smirked inwardly and bit his bottom lip. “Go ahead. I’m good.”

That wasn’t in the script and Dick darted him an annoyed, startled glare but went along with it, as did the crew. A guy watching another guy jack off is still gay porn, and as long as they got to the good part there wouldn’t be any problems.

Dick had been splayed open on the couch, shirt open while he pinched his own nipple and fisted his cock for the camera, for nearly two minutes before Jason made his move. Just a hand brushing down Dick’s chest at first, then bending to give a sharp nip to Dick’s neglected nipple, making him gasp and arch as if this was real.

A few more fumbled lines about incest and gayness and ‘no, it’s just relieving some stress. Doesn’t mean anything’, and Dick dragged Jason up to his mouth. Their kiss was far more wet and open, with far more tongues, than their private practice. Jason slid his hand down and grasped Dick’s cock as if he’d never left off.

He nearly doubted Dick’s job history when Dick was gasping a whispered ‘stop. I’m gonna…’ in his ear mere moments later. He backed off obediently and started unbuttoning his shirt, making sure his unscarred right side was facing the main camera.

Dick made a convincing show of eyeing him hungrily until he saw the scars and his face went dark, fingers coming up to run over them almost protectively and sitting up to kiss them.

And that. That Jason wouldn’t put up with. He pulled Dick back by the hair and met him in a crushing, teeth filled kiss. _Don’t you fucking pity me, Golden Boy._

Dick just groaned loudly and shoved his shirt the rest of the way off, grabbing at the flesh of Jason’s back and pressing up against him.

Jason shoved him back to sprawl on the couch, then crawled over him. A final sharp bite to Dick’s bottom lip and he started licking down Dick’s torso, in between those lean, well defined muscles that Jason had been taught to envy. Now he was just enjoying the way they flinched as his tongue reached the waistband of Dick’s jeans. His cock was already out and stood at attention from the earlier masturbation, but his jeans were still snug on his hips, a generous fly granting access. Jason tugged them down. Nothing underneath, slight indentation from the seams on his upper thighs and balls.

Dick would have already been prepared prior to the scene, but Jason knew from experience that being prepped when not turned on was unpleasant and inefficient. He grabbed the lube and set about from scratch, lips barely brushing Dick’s cock as he worked.

“Jas- Jay,” Dick corrected himself on a breathy moan. Real names would mean a do-over. Admittedly ‘Jay’ wasn’t a hugely clever pseudonym, but it was still a step removed. “Please, Jay.”

As soon as he was done prepping, Jason tugged his jeans down and lined himself up, checking with a raised eyebrow if Dick was ready. A slight hesitation before the nod. Jason was a lot of things, but a rapist was not one of them. He stroked Dick’s cock leisurely until the tense line of his shoulders relaxed, waiting for Dick to give him some kind of cue.

Dick huffed, swinging a leg up to just below Jason’s shoulder, tucking their arms in and arching up and over. They rolled onto the floor, pinned between the couch and the coffee table, Dick on top. The camera man mouthed a curse but followed the shot with a skill not often seen in porn.

Jason barely had a moment to feel surprised before he felt hot pressure as Dick pushed down onto Jason’s cock. Dick took it slow, apprehension still clear on his face, but determination in his movements and the line of his jaw. He winced a little before bottoming out and breathed heavily, a dead weight on Jason’s hips for a few seconds.

Jason felt alarmed that Dick was doing something he clearly wasn’t ready for, surprising himself with his concern. If the Golden Boy wanted to do hardcore gay porn then who was Jason to say anything against it? He stilled Dick’s hips when he tried to move, holding him down with a hand on his hip, drawing Dick’s lips back to his and squeezing his neck and hip rhythmically, soothingly. “Take it slow,” He murmured, loud enough for the cameras but meaning every word, “You’re doing great. It’s your first time, just slow down a minute.”

Dick’s nervousness seemed to dissipate at that. And how typical, that the boy who could do no wrong just needed a little praise to be good at this too. Well, if praise was what did it for him…

“Yeah, just like that. So fucking good,” Jason said, completely off script by this point but going with it because why the hell not. “You can move a little now if you want.”

Dick moved. Just a shallow rise and fall, face still hovering above Jason’s.

“That’s great, fucking perfect,” Jason told him steadying his hips as Dick repeated the movement a few times, growing bolder with each repetition. “So fucking perf- Ah!”

Dick swivelled his hips again. He set up a steady pace, all reserve fleeing now in the face of Jason’s obvious enjoyment. “Fuck,” He breathed, and Jason knew that face. That was the face of a man discovering his prostate.

When Dick grunted in frustration, unable to find the right angle again, Jason thrusted up, matching the rhythm and altering the angle just slightly each time until-

“Fuck! Jay! Fuck!”

There it was.

Dick kissed him again, hard and needy, sucking on his tongue, pulling away with wet lips. “Fuck me. Fuck me, Jay. Now. Just- Ah! Just fuck me.”

Jason was more than happy to oblige, picking up the pace and strength of the thrusts, though it meant being less accurate about hammering Dick’s prostate. Another grunt of frustration from Dick as they missed the third time in a row, and Jason gripped his hips, sitting up and pushing them over, grabbing one of Dick’s legs and resting it on his shoulder, leaving him wide open for deep, hard thrusts at the angle of Jason’s choice. It took some adjusting but he found it again, Dick’s thankfully breathless gasp of his real name a testament to the fact.

“Harder,” Dick choked out, “Fucking harder! C’mon!”

“You’re bossy,” Jason muttered childishly, but he did as he was told. “Good thing you give as good as you get.”

Dick groaned at the praise as much as the compliance.

“Seriously, trust you to be fucking perfect at this too,” Jason practically sulked, even as he marvelled at watching Bruce’s infallible favourite come apart beneath him.

And that, that was it. Dick arched, pushing Jason in as deep as he could and held it while his ass fluttered and his cock painted Jason’s scars a pearly white.

Jason nearly cursed at that, now his scars would definitely be in the shot. But it was hard to stay mad when Dick grabbed his hand and looked at him like _Jason_ was the perfect one, and that fucking did it. He was gone before Dick crashed their lips together again, less of a kiss, more shared breath.

They lay there for a moment, just breathing each other’s breath, until the noise of the recording equipment and people around them snapped them out of their post orgasm reverie.

Jason allowed himself one last taste, a quick lick of Dick’s top lip, before he pulled away, pulling on that casual unconcern he always wore at the end of a movie and reaching down to help Dick up before turning his back and walking away, a neutral, “Thanks, bro,” Thrown over his shoulder.

He almost felt bad for it, with it being Dick’s first time, until he heard Dick on the phone to Talia. Lying. Saying it was a boring day at the office. Nothing special. Be home for dinner. Love you too.

He went to find Harley as asked her for the script to the Joker’s next movie.

 *

Jason woke the next morning regretting signing up for a movie full of triggers that would fetishize his scars, but he had too much pride to call Harley and try to get out of it. Instead he got ready as normal and spent the morning working out until his mind went blank. He didn’t need to be in until that evening.

He ignored his work phone when it started ringing. He also ignored it the second time. And the third.

The fourth he clicked the answer button and waited silently.

“You’re there, aren’t you, you big jerk. We need you in early, we swapped your schedule. We got another movie we want you for,” Harley spoke, voice filled with the kind of amusement that promised retribution.

“What is it?” Jason asked, careful to keep his wariness from his voice. The Joker had been after him for a movie ever since he’d come out of hospital after the attack. He had a thing for mutilation and even the porn industry drew the line at actually causing the damage themselves. Mostly. There was no way Jack would let him go easy. This had to be something new. Something that would get an audience.

Harley flipped some pages, the sound coming through the phone plenty clear, obviously for show. “Well, that’s interesting actually. Your new friend from set pitched it. It’s got serial potential.”

“And?” Jason huffed impatiently. He wasn’t at all sure he wanted to work with Dick again.

That was a lie. But not one he’d admit to.

Harley hummed a little, dragging it out, “It’s mostly set around two guys fucking behind their wives, girlfriends, parents, what the fuck evers backs. He pitched it as “Straight with one exception”. Catchy dontcha think?”

Jason froze. “He pitched it as that?”

“Yeah. Seemed pretty insistent on you as his co-star. Probably liked that you broke him in nice and gentle,” Her tone was mocking, “So whaddya think? Wanna be his exception?”

_Bullshit._ If Dick Grayson was straight then Jason was a fucking bird.

“Yeah. Why the hell not?” Jason said at last. No way he could turn that down.

It sounded like good money after all.


End file.
